


Swim With Me

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [20]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CACWCD prompt 20: lucky fish straw, F/M, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, Steve's wearing an American Flag boxer, prompt, romanogers - Freeform, sex in an aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they felt themselves swimming in the sea of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim With Me

**I was supposed to write this prompt during the week it was released, but oh well. I’m a wee bit falling behind with these things because of school and homework, fuck my life right now.**

**Anyways this is just gonna be really short and what not.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Cheesy summary I know, but whatever**

* * *

 

_Prompt 20: lucky, fish, straw_

_Lucky_

Sometimes Natasha didn’t understand how she always found herself in Steve’s arms every single morning. Waking up to his warmth and feeling so secured in his muscular arms. She loved being with him, every second, of every minute, of every day. Natasha wasn’t religious but she thanked whatever powerful force allowed her to be with a man who accepted her for who she was, and not judge her of the actions of her past.

The spy inhaled his scent, pine with a hint of cinnamon, she loved waking beside him. Even more when she woke up first and take in his sleeping form. Watching as the most powerful man become so vulnerable in his sleep. The soft light of the sun making him look a lot younger, giving him the persona of a young man who wasn’t being tortured by his nightmares.

Not once did Natasha believed that someone could ever fall in love with her. Her a person who believed that love was for children, ended up allowing herself this fairy tale life. Though she never regretted falling in love with Steve Rogers. With him, she felt at ease and found her home with him. Wherever he went she was sure to follow every step of the way. Side-by-side, that’s where they belonged.

_Fish_

Steve groaned as he felt her lips around him, feeling that skilled tongue of hers licking the underside of his cock. He could feel the cool surface of the aquarium tank that he was leaning against. Somehow they managed to find a very secluded area of the aquarium. Their lips pressed hungrily against each other and well one thing led to the next. Now Steve’s getting a blowjob in front of an entire school of fish and other marine life animals that happened to be passing by. Before he could spill himself into her mouth, Natasha pulled away and brought him into another desperate and heated kiss.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Steve thanked the heavens that Natasha was wearing a skirt and pushed her underwear to the side and slide inside of her. She moaned against his neck as he began to rock his hips against hers. Natasha shivered as she felt the fish tank press against her back as he turned them around. Her hands carded through his hair as he moved against her. He sealed her moans with his lips as she was starting to get a bit more vocal.

“You need to be quiet love,” he hissed against her ear.

She nipped the flesh of his ear, “I can’t, not when you’re fucking me rough.”

“You started it when you wore that short ass skirt of yours,” he growled and nipped her neck.

“Fuck,” Natasha gritted her teeth as his movements quickened.

“Language,” Steve laughed softly.

“Fuck you.”

Another laugh escaped his lips, “No honey, can’t do that when I’m fucking you.”

“Goddamn punk.” Steve couldn’t help but smirk against her lips.

_Straw_

“You’re kidding right,” Steve looked at the short plastic straw in his hand.

Natasha grinned, “You drew the short straw Steve.”

He blushed, “But Nat!”

“Oh stop being so dramatic, I’m the only one who’s going to be seeing it anyways.”

His blush deepened, “That doesn’t help!”

“Come on soldier, be a good lad and do it.”

Steve muttered under his breath as he went back into their room with a small brown package in his hands. A few good minutes passed and Natasha was reading a book while waiting for her boyfriend to come out.

“Do I really have to wear this?”

“Yes Steve,” she replied as she turned a page.

“I feel ridiculous wearing this.” The moment she looked up, Natasha couldn’t help but let out a chocked laugh. “Laugh it up why don’t you.” He blushed while trying to be mad. “This is all your fault anyways.”

“You drew the short straw Steve, remember?”

“Still,” he waved towards his outfit, “do I really have to wear this for the whole day?”

“Oh yes you do,” the moment Steve turned around and began to walk towards their kitchen, Natasha took a picture.

_My fellow Americans, I proudly present America the Bootyful_

And the picture that followed the caption, was none other than Steve wearing an American flag boxer. But if you look closely enough, you could see Natasha’s Black Widow symbol on the left side of the boxers.

** END **

* * *

 

**I would gladly pledge my allegiance to Steve’s booty.**


End file.
